Lullaby
by kslchen
Summary: "Lily beendete ihr Schlaflied, beugte sich mit einem liebevollen Lächeln über ihren schlafenden Sohn und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. 'Träum was Wunderschönes, mein Baby', wisperte sie."


_So, noch eine kleine One-shot. Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich sollte lieber ‚Family Affair' updaten, aber ich verspreche, dass das bald der Fall sein wird. Kapitel vierzehn ist schon halb fertig (naja, ‚schon' jetzt nicht wirklich… egal), mir fehlt nur noch eine entscheidende Idee. Okay, jetzt hör ich einfach mal auf zu quatschen und fange mit der Story an._

_Disclaimer__:  
In meinem Profil nachzulesen._

_Summary__:  
One-Shot! „Lily beendete ihr Schlaflied, beugte sich mit einem liebevollen Lächeln über ihren schlafenden Sohn und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. 'Träum was Wunderschönes, mein Baby', wisperte sie."_

**Lullaby**

James Potter stieß die Haustür auf und trat ins Innere des dunklen Flurs. Er zog seinen Mantel aus, hängte ihn an die Garderobe, verführ mit dem Schal ebenso und stellte die Schuhe darunter. Dann schüttelte er sich den Regen aus den schwarzen Haaren und fuhr mit einer Hand hindurch – eine Geste, die er sich, sehr zum Leidwesen seiner Frau, einfach nicht abgewöhnen konnte. Bei dem Gedanken an Lily erschien ein Lächeln auf James Gesicht. Er kannte Lily Potter, geborne Evans, seit seinem und auch ihrem elften Lebensjahr. Sieben Jahre waren sie Klassenkameraden gewesen und es hatte über sechs Jahre gedauert, bis sie seinen Avancen Gehör geschenkt hatte. Naja, sechs jetzt nicht ganz. Zwei kam der ganzen Sache schon näher. Naja, auf jeden Fall war es lange genug gewesen. Viel zu lange, wenn man James fragte. Aber irgendwann hatte sie nachgegeben. Endlich.

Es war der 15.10.1977 gewesen, als sie das erste Mal mit ihm ausgegangen war. Sechs Tage später das zweite Date. Nach neun weiteren Tagen das dritte und zum Abschluss dann der erste Kuss. Vorsichtig, ganz sanft, um sie ja nicht zu verschrecken. Danach waren die zwei innerhalb weniger Wochen zu Hogwarts schlosseigenem Traumpaar geworden. Ein halbes Jahr nach ihrem Abschluss, genauer: am 14.02.1979, hatten sie geheiratet. Acht Monate später war Lily schwanger geworden und am 31.07.1980 war Harry James Potter zur Welt gekommen. Ihr erstes Kind. James war den ganzen Tag über trunken vor Glück gewesen, ebenso sein bester Freund Sirius Black, der während einer kurzen, hektischen Zeremonie drei Monate später zum Paten ernannt worden war. Klein Harry war mittlerweile 15 Monate alt und langsam beruhigte sich alles etwas, was natürlich nicht beutete, dass es langweilig wurde. Oh, nein.

Heute war der 30.10.1981. Der erste Kuss lag auf den Tag genau vier Jahre zurück. James grinste bei dem Gedanken an diese Jahre. Einfach war es nie gewesen. Sowohl Lily, als auch er selbst, waren dickköpfig, schwierig, stolz und manchmal beinahe streitsüchtig, aber irgendwie hatten sie bisher noch alles geschafft. Angefangen von den normalen Teenager-Beziehungsproblemen in Hogwarts, über die Schwierigkeiten des Zusammenwohnens, dem Stress in der Verlobungszeit, die klassischen Eheprobleme, Lilys Verfassung während der Schwangerschaft und der Belastung mit einem Neugeborenen, bis hin zu der ewigen Angst vor Voldemort. Irgendwie hatten sie bisher alles geschafft und irgendwie würden sie auch alles schaffen. An Tagen wie heute war James sich sogar sicher, dass sie gemeinsam den Tod besiegen könnten, wenn sie es nur darauf anlegten. Er sollte nie erfahren, wie nah er damit der Wahrheit kam…

Während er nachdachte, ging James die Treppe hoch, ins ebenfalls unbeleuchtete obere Stockwerk. Dort angekommen, verharrte er und lauschte auf einen Hinweis, wo er seine Frau und seinen Sohn finden würde. Ganz leise, mehr zu erahnen, als zu hören, erklang Lilys Stimme aus dem Kinderzimmer. Lächelnd ging James zu der geschlossenen Tür, öffnete sie geräuschlos und betrachtete stumm das Bild, was sich ihm bot. Lily saß an Harrys Bett, strich ihrem Sohn die schwarzen Haare aus der Stirn, die so sehr denen seines Vaters glichen, und sang ihn leise in den Schlaf. Harry selbst lag mit geschlossenen Augen da, nuckelte an seinem Schnuller, kuschelte sich in die weiche Flanelldecke und schmiegte sich gegen die Hand seiner Mutter. Es war ein vollkommen friedlicher Anblick, der einen vergessen ließ, was in der Welt da draußen abspielte. Einen Anblick, der einen vergessen ließ, dass diese junge Familie dem Tod geweiht war.

Lily beendete ihr Schlaflied, beugte sich mit einem liebevollen Lächeln über ihren schlafenden Sohn und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. „Träum was Wunderschönes, mein Baby", wisperte sie und richtete sich mit einem letzten Blick auf Harry, voller Liebe und gleichzeitig Verzweifelung, auf. Als sie sich zur Tür umdrehte, zuckte sie kurz, entspannte sich aber, als sie ihren Mann erkannt. „Hey", begrüßte sie ihn sanft und kam näher, „du kommst spät." „Ich war spazieren", James zog sie in seine Arme und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, wie sie es Sekunden zuvor bei Harry getan hatte. „Bei dem Regen? Du wirst dich erkältet haben", Lily sah ihn besorgt an. James wischte ihr Bedenken mit einer Handbewegung zur Seite, löste sich von ihr und ging zu Harrys Bett. Liebevoll sah er auf seinen Sohn herab und strich ihm über die rosige Wange.

„Er ist das absolut süßeste Baby auf der ganzen Welt, findest du nicht auch?", wollte Lily wissen, als sie neben James trat, obwohl sie die Antwort längst kannte. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie näher zu sich heran, als er auf sie herab lächelte und erwiderte: „Natürlich ist er das. Er ist immerhin dein Sohn." „Deiner ebenso sehr", stritt Lily lächelnd ab, „eigentlich sogar mehr deiner. In ein paar Jahren wird er dein Ebenbild sein." „Aber er hat deine Augen. Ich habe mir immer gewünscht, dass unsere Kinder deine Augen bekommen", erklärte James und sah wieder Harry an. „Unsere Kinder?", Lily tat überrascht, „wer hat gesagt ich tue mir diese Tortur noch mal an?" „Niemand, aber ich weiß, dass du wirst", James machte sich nicht die Mühe, den Kopf zu drehen und grinste in sich hinein. Lily sagte nichts mehr, denn beide wussten, dass er vollkommen Recht hatte.

„Meinst du, wir schaffen das?", fragte Lily plötzlich in die Stille und als James sie ansah, konnte er Angst und Zweifel in den grünen Augen lesen, die er so liebte. „Haben wir bisher nicht alles geschafft?", erinnerte er sie. „Schon", Lily schien nicht überzeugt und wandte sich wieder Harry zu, „er muss leben. Das ist es, was zählt." „Ja", mehr gab es dazu nicht zu sagen. Für beide war klar, dass sie für Harry, ebenso wie für einander, sterben würden. Ohne zu zögern. Und irgendwie ahnten beide, dass das der Fall sein würde, in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft. Alle Gespräche über weitere Kinder waren Wunschdenken. Erstmal mussten sie aus dieser Situation mit dem Leben davonkommen und das war kaum zu erwarten. Eigentlich wäre es ein Wunder, wenn auch nur einer der Potters an Weihnachten noch am leben war. Aber, kamen Wunder denn nicht immer dann, wenn die Hoffnung verschwand?

Für ein paar Minuten standen Lily und James nebeneinander da und betrachteten ihren schlafenden Sohn, dann hob er sie schweigend hoch und trug sie aus dem Zimmer. Er brachte sie ins Schlafzimmer, legte sie aufs Bett und küsste sie sanft, dann richtete er sich auf. „Du solltest schlafen. Morgen sieht alles schon wieder ganz anders aus", schlug James vor und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Nur weil Träume uns die Realität vergessen lassen und uns Dinge vorgaukeln, die nie geschehen werden. Machen wir uns doch nichts vor, wir werden…", setzte Lily an, wurde aber unterbrochen, als James ihr den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen legte. „Shh, sprich es nicht aus. Noch steht nichts fest. Lass uns schlafen gehen. Es ist spät", James stand auf, als Lily nickte und begann sich umzuziehen.

Lily, die bereits ihr Nachthemd trug, krabbelte unter die Decke und sah ihrem Mann zu, als er sich bis auf Boxershorts und T-shirt auszog und anschließend das Licht löschte. „James?", fragte Lily in die Dunkelheit, als sie spürte, wie die Matratze sich auf seiner Seite etwas senkte. Als nächstes war da ein Zug an der Decke, dann zwei starke Arme, die sich sanft und beschützerisch um sie legten. Lily kuschelte sich an James, legten den Kopf auf seine Brust und entspannte sich. „Ich liebe dich auch, Sweetheart", erwiderte James auf ihr unausgesprochenes Liebesgeständnis. Er spürte, wie Lily lächelte, auch wenn er es auf Grund der Dunkelheit im Zimmer nicht sehen konnte. „Schlaf gut, meine Kleine", er küsste sie sanft und ließ den Kopf dann wieder in die Kissen sinken. „Schlaf besser", Lily fuhr mit einer Hand hoch in seine Haare und malte mit der anderen kleine Kreise auf seine Brust. Wenige Minuten später waren beide eingeschlafen, nicht ahnend, dass der nächste Tag neben dem Tod auch ein Wunder bringen würde.


End file.
